Destined Partners
by otakugirl07
Summary: From friends to lovers? Well it goes with Jin and Xiaoyu now. As they often see each other, it's not impossible for them to love each other.


Hiya, minna-san! I'm doing my first ever fanfiction of Jin Kazama and Ling Xiaoyu, characters from the famous video game series, Tekken. I just love to make a story about them because they are so cute together ^^. From the past Tekken series up to now, they really made a perfect couple. So I hope you enjoyed this. I hope that I can do another one fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of Jin and Xiaoyu and the other characters that will appear in the story. They are owned by Namco. The places that will be mention here are also from Namco and some are fictitious. I want to thank Namco for doing such a great work and granting my wish that Jin and Xiaoyu will end up together.

Chapter 1: The Agreement

"Kriing!" The alarm clock rang. Xiaoyu rubbed her eyes and was surprised to see the time. "AHHH! It's already 7:45. I need to get fast", she exclaimed. Afraid that she might be late, Xiaoyu jumped off her bed and went out of her room to do her daily routine quickly. Xiaoyu finished it within 25 minutes. 8:10 in the morning. She went off to Mishima Polytechnic High School with Panda swiftly. They arrived at school at 8:20 a.m.

"Phew! We made it here, Panda. And I think he's not yet here", Xiaoyu said. "That's what you thought." The voice made Xiaoyu startled. She stood still for 5 seconds. Then, Xiaoyu began to speak. "J-jin? Y-you're here already?", She asked the spiky-haired boy nervously. Jin replied, "I was here by 7:00 a.m. Too bad you lose again." Now enraged, Xiaoyu shouted "Just shut up now!" She stomped her feet like protesting. Jin just shrugged his shoulder.

The class had started. The first subject for the day is History and the teacher-in-charge is Mr. Lee Chaolan. Xiaoyu sulked on her desk, still pissed off because Jin arrived at school before her. "This will gonna be my last chance and I won't be late again", she thought to herself. "I don't want to be his slave for a day or a week", she added. She turned her look and saw Jin staring at her. His tongue's out. Xiaoyu pouted. She tried to listen to her teacher but she can't really focus. Getting bored, Xiaoyu started devising a plan on how to get rid of the agreement (with Jin). "Hey! Xiao, what are you doing?" Miharu, her best friend, asked in a whisper. Xiaoyu gave her a smirk. Her friend felt weird about it.

Break time came. Xiaoyu and Miharu sat on a tree with Panda. They were eating their food when Jin passed by. Xiaoyu gave him a look (an annoyed look). Jin said, "Don't be late again or you'll really be a slave for 1 MONTH." Xiaoyu was shocked. "It's not in the agreement. It's just for 1 week. Why make it a month?" She complained. "Because that's what I want. So good luck then, Xiao", he offered his hand to Xiaoyu, wants to make handshakes with her. Xiaoyu folded her arms and walked away. "What a stubborn girl," Jin said to himself and walked away also. Miharu and Panda just stared at the two, confused.

Before getting to the classroom, Xiaoyu went to the comfort room. She didn't know Miharu followed her. Xiaoyu's talking to herself when Miharu went in. "Oh hi Miharu! Y-you're here also, she said. "What is happening between you and Jin?" Miharu asked. "Ahhmm ahh eh.. It's nothing, Miharu. It's really NOTHING", Xiaoyu answered with a fake smile. "You serious?" Miharu went on. She knew that her friend was lying to her. Finally, Xiaoyu said the truth. "I acted like that because I am really pissed off with Jin. We have an agreement." She added, "It's about arriving the school early and if one of us lose will be a slave of the other. Got it?" Miharu just said, "Yes." After their conversation, the two headed back to their classroom.

Xiaoyu waited for the dismissal time. "Come on 4:45 p.m." She kept looking at the wall clock. Jin also looked at the clock with confusion. "What's with the time?" He asked himself. When the bell rang (finally dismissal time came), the pigtailed-hair girl rushed off from the classroom. The night came and she did the "traps" for Jin. She finished all of these by 1:30 in the morning and went to her bed.

Another morning came. It's the last chance for Xiaoyu to win. Even though she's still sleepy, she got up early at 5:00. Xiaoyu remembered Jin's call last night. "You won't manage to get up early. I know you. Heh." It's still dark outside when she decided to go with her traps. Xiaoyu knew where Jin's routes are so she put the "traps" there. She waited for 45 minutes and when she saw Jin coming out of his house, she hid herself. And now, everything was clean and clear. Then the fooling started. The girl kept pulling the strings of the traps. Jin dodges. "Hn. Nice idea", he thought to himself. Jin knew that Xiaoyu was behind these but he didn't get mad at her. Finally, the last trap was executed. Still, Jin was victorious.

Now desperate, Xiaoyu appeared before Jin and went straight to MPHS with Panda. Jin ran fast as he could. The girl looked behind her and saw him getting closer to them so Xiaoyu commanded Panda to double up the speed. Unfortunately, Panda was tired. She let out a sigh and went off by herself.

Xiaoyu was clever but not as clever as Jin. Her shoes were really roller blades and she skated. She was very confident that she would win. She's now 3 meters away from the school. The Chinese kept on skating quickly. She can now smell her victory. Xiaoyu was focus on being the first one to arrive the school that she didn't notice a rock on her way (actually Jin's plan). She tripped and stumbled. Jin, seeing Xiaoyu hurt, carried her all the way to school. Xiaoyu was surprised and her face blushed a bit. They arrived at the school "together".

"Th-thank you, Jin", she said to him. Jin smiled at her. He put Xiaoyu down. "So, I won", he said. "Huh? No, you're not the winner. I am", Xiaoyu exclaimed. She punched Jin's chest continuously. Jin somehow felt hurt but still smiling at his "friend". "You were considered a loser", Jin continued. Though enraged, Xiaoyu finally accepted her defeat. "Ok ok ok. I'm a loser and will be your slave for a month. Happy now?" Jin pinched her blushing cheeks and smirked. Xiaoyu slapped him on his face and made her way to the classroom. Jin let out a deep sigh and facepalmed. "For slapping me, you'll have an extra week to be my slave", he shouted. Xiaoyu didn't hear what Jin said because she didn't turn to look at him.


End file.
